narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
The Last: Naruto o Filme
The Last: Naruto o Filme (ザ・ラスト‐ナルト・ザ・ムービー‐, Za Rasuto: Naruto za Mūbī; TV Brasileira "The Last: Naruto o Filme") é o sétimo filme de Naruto Shippūden e décimo filme em geral de Naruto. O filme lançou no dia 06 de dezembro do ano de 2014, o que tornará o primeiro filme da franquia a ser lançado dois anos após o filme anterior. O filme foi anunciado na Jump Fest em dezembro de 2012. O filme será adaptado em um roteiro escrito por Maruo Kyōzuka, e, foi lançado em uma novela do dia 08 de dezembro do ano de 2014. Enredo O filme começa com a explicação sobre Kaguya Ōtsutsuki consumindo o fruto de chakra, o nascimento do Dez-Caudas, o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos impedindo a besta e criando as bestas com caudas. O cenário então se move para as outras batalhas entre Asura Ōtsutsuki e Indra Ōtsutsuki, para Madara Uchiha e Hashirama Senju, e o conflito final entre Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha. thumb|left|Primeiro encontro entre Naruto e Hinata. Antes de se matricular na Academia, uma jovem Hinata Hyūga é vista sendo intimidada por garotos por causa de seu Byakugan, a chamando de monstro, o que fez com que ela chorasse. Naruto aparece e ordena a eles que recuassem, proclamando que ele se tornaria o futuro Hokage; no entanto, os garotos estavam em maior quantidade e o derrotam facilmente e depois rasgam o seu cachecol vermelho. Hinata agradece à Naruto pelo seu esforço e Naruto permite que ela fique com o cachecol já que estava em más condições, sem perceber que aquele momento foi o qual ela começou a despertar afeições por Naruto. Algum tempo mais tarde na Academia, Iruka Umino pede para seus alunos escreverem o nome da pessoa que eles gostariam de estar junto se o mundo fosse acabar naquele dia. Apesar de Naruto agir de uma maneira imponente para Sakura Haruno, ela o ignora por Sasuke. Enquando Hinata fica indecisa sobre qual nome escrever, ela observa Naruto fazendo um avião de papel com o seu papel, o que faz ele ser repreendido por Iruka. Naruto chega à conclusão que ele não possui amigos nem uma família, e que o mundo não iria acabar. Vendo o ocorrido, Hinata alegremente escreve o nome de Naruto no papel. No tempo presente, dois anosThe Last: Naruto the Movie Story após os eventos da Quarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, num local desconhecido, Hiashi Hyūga e seus guardas são confrontados por Toneri Ōtsutsuki, o qual pede por sua resposta para um propósito desconhecido, declarando que o destino do Clã Hyūga depende de sua resposta. Hiashi recusa a sua oferta e batalha contra Toneri, apenas para ser superado por seu exército de marionete e preso numa caverna. thumb|Naruto sendo presenteado. Em Konoha, Naruto é convidado para ensinar taijutsu aos Estudantes da Academia, para a alegria desses jovens garotos. A aula no entanto é interrompida por uma multidão de jovens garotas que admiram muito Naruto, confundindo-o. Ino, Chōji e Shikamaru presenciam isso, notando o quão popular ele ficou desde a guerra. Ele tem recebido desde então vários presentes de moradores da vila e de fora também por jovens garotas com um certo interesse por ele como o herói do mundo. Mais tarde, Konohamaru se encontra com Naruto e deseja levá-lo para o velho galpão de armazenamento de seu finado avô, declarando que tinha algo para ele. thumb|left|Hinata tricotando um cachecol para Naruto. Em algum outro local de Konoha, Hinata tricota um cachecol vermelho em recordação àquele que Naruto costumava usar na época da Academia, para que ela então pudesse entregá-lo ao Naruto no Festival Rinne como um presente pessoal de amor quando ela confessar o seu amor por ele. Ela é posteriormente encontrada por Sakura, a qual a encoraja a entregar para ele e conquistar o seu coração. Enquanto isso, os cinco Kage — Sexto Hokage: Kakashi Hatake, Quinto Kazekage: Gaara, Quinta Mizukage: Mei Terumī, Quarto Raikage: A, e Terceiro Tsuchikage: Ōnoki — têm um encontro de emergência com relação à ameaça da lua, a qual é revelada estar caindo fora da sua órbita e em direção à Terra. Eles deduzem que caso nada seja feito rapidamente, em seguida a lua irá despedaçar-se e colidir com a Terra e matar toda a vida no planeta. thumb|Hanabi incentivando Hinata. De noite, Hinata finaliza o seu presente para Naruto e pretende entregá-lo a ele, mas a sua timidez a impede de fazer isso. Hanabi Hyūga em tom de brincadeira a encoraja a entregar o presente a ele enquanto alertava a sua irmã de que há várias garotas atrás dele do mesmo modo que ela. Ela encontra Naruto, Sakura, Ino e Chōji no Ramen Ichiraku. Assim que se senta para comer, três kunoichi aparecem e começam a ser afeituosas com Naruto. Após observar isso, Hinata decide sair, fazendo Sakura falar para Naruto acompanhá-la até a sua casa. No entanto, ele não entende o porquê já que possuía poderosas habilidades. Sakura alcança Hinata, dizendo que Naruto era muito estúpido no amor devido ao fato de não ter ninguém em sua vida para expressar amor por ele e garante a Hinata que ela será capaz de conquistá-lo se ele for confiante o suficiente. Enquanto isso, várias marionetes secretamente invadem Konoha, e invadem a propriedade dos Hyūga, sequestrando Hanabi no processo. Nos arredores da vila, Sai pinta um retrato, e viu um dos sequestradores de Hanabi voando sobre ele e os persegue. No entanto, depois de uma perseguição rápida, Sai foi derrubado por uma explosão. thumb|left|Hinata praticando a sua confissão solitariamente. De volta em Konoha, em frente à casa de Naruto, Hinata pratica a sua confissão, mas é interrompida pela chegada de Naruto. Após notar um cachecol no pescoço de Naruto, a barriga de Hinata ronca. Isso faz Naruto convidar Hinata a comer ramen no seu apartamento, mas ela corre envergonhada, confundindo Naruto. Enquanto Hinata senta num balanço de um parque, ela pensa que uma das garotas que estavam com Naruto lhe entregaram o cachecol e começa a chorar incontrolavelmente, pensando que ele deve estar feliz daquele modo e que ela havia perdido a sua chance de ficar com ele. Logo então, Toneri aparece diante de Hinata, dizendo que ele veio por ela. Toneri deixa Hinata inconsciente, o qual afirma que a força de seu chakra era de Hamura conforme Naruto aparece e inicia uma perseguição. Naruto é capaz de salvá-la de seu sequestro, mas o cachecol que ela tricotou é rasgado como resultado de seu chakra ter sido distorcido. Toneri deixa uma mensagem de que o fim da humanidade está se aproximando e que voltará por Hinata. Conforme ele parte, Naruto e Hinata testemunham o impacto de um meteorito fora da vila. thumb|Naruto e sua equipe presos no genjutsu. Com Hanabi sendo raptada, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai e Shikamaru são comandados por Kakashi para partirem e a resgatarem. Para adaptar-se à missão, Shikamaru recebe um relógio especial utilizados apenas pelos cinco Kage, o qual aparentemente conta o tempo restante até o fim do mundo. Conforme o grupo seguia os rastros de Toneri, cortesia de Sai, Hinata encontra a kunai de Hanabi e a coloca em sua mochila onde Naruto vê o cachecol rasgado. Eles por fim encontram uma caverna com um caminho secreto para a localização de Toneri. Hinata é incapaz de usar seu Byakugan devido ao lago estar distorcendo a sua visão por uma razão desconhecida. Naruto procede para confirmar que o seu cachecol não estava molhado, dizendo que o cachecol era precioso para ele, fazendo Sakura declarar que não poderia ser tão importante e deixando Hinata chateada. Sai percebe que a água é incapaz de deixá-los molhados. Eles então mergulham no lago, o que faz com que eles caiam num genjutsu preparado por Toneri. Eles são todos presos em suas próprias memórias do passado com Naruto relembrando a sua batalha contra Kiba Inuzuka nos Exames Chūnin. O cachecol de Hinata começa a envolver Naruto e suas memórias se misturam com as dele, fazendo-o lembrar da sua batalha com Pain, da confissão do seu amor por ele, do momento em que ela escreveu seu nome no seu papel na Academia, e da conversa de Hinata e Sakura sobre entregar o cachecol dela a ele. Naruto fica completamente perplexo com o quanto ela o amava por todo este tempo. Antes que pudesse afundar, Sakura dissipa o genjutsu colocado em todos. thumb|left|Hinata e "Toneri" reencontram-se. Conforme eles desciam ainda mais, Hinata é encontrada por Toneri o qual a chama de "Princesa do Byakugan" e anuncia o seu dejeso de se casar com ela. Hinata recusa a proposta, exigindo o retorno seguro de sua irmã. Toneri então revela que ele pegou o Byakugan de sua irmã e que caso Hinata concordar com a sua proposta, ele vai poupar a vida tanto de Hanabi quanto a dela, e então devolver o Byakugan de Hanabi. Enquanto Sakura, Sai e Shikamaru batalhavam contra o Guardião do Portão do manancial, Naruto retorna para proteger Hinata e luta contra Toneri, apenas descobrindo que o "Toneri" no caso era uma marionete. A marionete com a aparência de Toneri explica que o verdadeiro voltará para ouvir a resposta de Hinata. Agora sabendo que Toneri estava visando Hinata, Naruto declara que não perderá Hinata de sua vista, agora notando os seus sentimentos românticos por ela da mesma forma. Com isso, Hinata nota que Naruto não está usando mais o seu cachecol. thumb|Naruto e sua equipe chegando ao lado externo da lua. A equipe chega ao lado externo da caverna, vendo um sol artificial dentro da lua. Eles se direcionam para uma vila shinobi abandonada do Clã Ōtsutsuki. Em algum momento, "pega emprestado" o Byakugan de Hanabi, o qual ele constata que é incrivelmente "puro" após implantá-los em seus globos oculares vazios, despertando o Tenseigan selado pelos descendentes de Hamura ao longo do último milênio. Ele diz a seus guardas para irem atrás de Hinata, mas não até os seus olhos estarem ajustados. Conforme Naruto e Hinata ficavam mais tempo juntos, Naruto começava lentamente a perceber que ele tinha se apaixonado por Hinata e ela permanece alheia aos seus sentimentos. Ao avançar contra uma teia de aranha, Hinata grita, fazendo Naruto ir ao seu encontro, retirando a teia em seu cabelo, deixando-a envergonhada. Hinata pergunta a Naruto porque ele retirou o seu cachecol, para a qual Naruto relata que ele sentia-se sem aquilo. Naruto então cai por uma escada e fere as suas costas. Com Naruto incapaz de alcançar a parte contundida, Hinata então começa a esfregar uma pomada nas suas costas, o que deixou Naruto mais aliviado. Com eles chegando às ruínas, Shikamaru percebe o plano de Toneri e que ele é o responsável pela queda da lua. Com a chegada de Hinata, um monumento do clã desperta-se, mostrando uma marionete, que a chama de "Princesa do Byakugan", e demonstra a ela uma visão de Hamura. Então, Hamura desperta o chakra dele oculto pertencente à Hinata, transfere seu próprio chakra e ordena ela a impedir Toneri já que apenas ela poderia destruir o Tenseigan, pois era a "Princesa do Byakugan" e que Toneri, um membro da família Secundária dos Ōtsutsuki, mal interpretou o seu Decreto Celestial. Quando Hinata acorda, ela disse que o que tinha visto não era "nada". thumb|left|Toneri preparando-se para atacar Naruto enquanto partia com Hinata. Mais tarde à noite, Naruto segue Hinata até uma lagoa, observando-a com o cachecol. Naruto consola Hinata quando a mesma pensa que ela é uma péssima irmã mais velha já que ela apenas tricota um cachecol ao invés de gastar mais energia para encontrar a sua irmã. Naruto discorda, relatando sobre a quantidade e energia que ela vem utilizando para encontrar Hanabi. Quando Hinata o agradece por sua bondade tranquilizadora, Naruto acidentalmente revela os seus recém-descobertos sentimentos por Hinata, deixando-a bastante chocada. No entanto, o momento afeituoso é interrompido pela chegada de Toneri. Desta vez Hinata espontaneamente parte com Toneri após entregar o cachecol renovado para Naruto. Confuso e com o coração partido pela declaração de Toneri de que Hinata está prestes a se tornar a sua esposa, Naruto os persegue, porém apenas obtém a sua vasta quantidade de chakra drenada e voltada contra si mesmo. O resultado da explosão da vasta quantidade de chakra de Naruto destrói uma grande parte da Lua e fragmenta o cachecol de Hinata mais uma vez, deixando Hinata com o coração partido pelo ataque de Toneri ao Naruto, forçando-o a colocá-la em um sono. thumb|190px|Sasuke destrói um meteorito, salvando Konoha. De volta à Terra, as várias vilas ocultas defendem-se contra os meteoritos que estão caindo conforme elas protegem os civis de todos os ataques genocidas de Toneri. Com Rock Lee e outros falhando ao tentar destruir um meteoro gigantesco, Sasuke chega e salva Konoha de uma destruição que definitivamente ocorreria, revelando que tinha resgatado Hiashi. Sasuke então declara que ele irá defender Konoha já que Naruto está ausente e permite um descanso essencial para os shinobi de Konoha. Num outro local, conforme Naruto está sendo curado por Sakura, ela nota que seus ferimentos são graves. Naruto murmura o nome de Hinata, e Sakura nota que finalmente ele descobriu os seus sentimentos por ela. thumb|left|Toneri e Hinata discutem enquanto jantam no palácio. De volta no palácio de Toneri na lua, Toneri admira a beleza de Hinata enquanto ela dorme. Desejando saber mais sobre ela, ele lê a sua mente e apenas acaba observando que ela apenas estava pensando sobre Naruto, o que o confunde e o deixa com inveja. Quando ela acorda, ela encontra a sua irmã segura mas mesmo no seu estado de coma, Hanabi segura Hinata implorando silenciosamente por ajuda. Toneri chega e comanda a ela um vasto grupo de marionetes empregadas para atendê-la e oferece a ela um passeio pelo palácio. Naquele local, Toneri fala para ela sobre o seu clã e como eles usariam o Tenseigan contra ose seus inimigos, que neste caso era a espécie humana que usou o chakra como uma arma, e assim pretende exterminá-los conforme o Decreto Celestial de Hamura. Após mostrar para Hinata o Mausoléu de Hamura e ter jantado, Toneri solicita que Hinata faça para ele um cachecol como o que ela fizera para Naruto e ordena para que nunca mais questione novamente os seus planos para destruir a Terra. Enquanto Toneri descansa devido à sua falta de habilidade para controlar o Tenseigan, Hinata tenta destruir o Altar do Tenseigan conforme o pedido de Hamura, porém é impedida por Toneri. Revoltado pelas suas "mentiras e traições", Toneri destrói o seu cachecol numa fúria de inveja, proclamando que ele sabia muito bem que ela tinha feito aquilo para "ele". Ele então procede selando a sua a sua alma numa imagem para que o seu corpo sob os efeitos da lavagem cerebral pudesse permitir o acontecimento do casamento. thumb|Naruto isolado e depressivo. Após de um processo de recuperação de três dias, Naruto acorda e fica depressivo devido à escolha de Hinata, fazendo Shikamaru e Sai o repreenderem e fazerem graça dele por ter esperanças de voltar a si, mas apenas falhando. Shikamaru então leva Naruto até Sakura revelando que ela foi severamente enfraquecida por ter salvo a sua vida na esperança de que ela pudesse restaurar o seu espírito de luta (algo que ele admite que não está nem um pouco próximo de ser capaz de fazer, assim como Sai). Sakura conversa com Naruto e o ajuda a perceber que Hinata realmente o ama, declarando que ela notou que os sentimentos que ele tinha por ela mesma eram apenas uma outra forma de competir com Sasuke, mas os sentimentos de Naruto por Hinata eram bem mais puros do que eles jamais foram pela Sakura e que o amor de Hinata por Naruto era muito mais puro. Com uma nova força encontrada, Naruto guia o avanço em direção à base na lua de Toneri. thumb|left|Naruto e Hinata unindo as suas forças. A equipe de Naruto invade o palácio e se divide. Sai e Sakura partem para resgatar Hanabi, enquanto que Naruto e Shikamaru partem em busca de Hinata. Enquanto Shikamaru contém as marionetes de Toneri, Naruto chega bem a tempo para desfazer o casamento, enfurecendo Toneri. Para humilhar Naruto, Toneri força a Hinata sob o controle de uma lavagem cerebral a atacá-lo, mas ele consegue retirar a esfera no seu corpo. Após Toneri atrair Hinata até ele, o mesmo tenta colocar uma outra esfera verde em seu corpo, mas a última pulsação de seu Tenseigan permite Hinata a escapar de Toneri após pedir desculpas a ele, então ela leva Naruto até o recipiente de energia. Com seus esforços combinados, eles são capazes de destruir o recipiente, revelando inúmeros Byakugan selados dentro dele o que evitou a queda da lua sobre a Terra. Após reagruparem todos, Sakura apresenta-se a Hinata com o que sobrou do seu cachecol, para o qual Naruto revela que sabia que aquilo era para ele após ver as suas memórias. Apesar de estar despedaçado, Naruto alegremente pega o cachecol para si, o que deixa Hinata na iminência de chorar de alegria. E então, Shikamaru nota que o relógio do armagedom volta a funcionar por alguma razão. thumb|Canhão de Chakra sendo utilizado por Killer B. De volta para a Terra, A e Killer B usam o o canhão de chakra compacto para destruir o meteoro que estava em direção à Terra e ao saber que a lua ainda estava se aproximando, ele pretende usar o canhão para destruir a lua. Kakashi é então avisado por Hiashi que ele tem certeza de que Toneri raptou as suas filhas para a lua. Após observar à distância a batalha de Kurama na lua, a teoria de Hiashi é confirmada. Apesar de desde então estar informado de que Naruto e sua equipe estavam na lua, A deseja destruir a lua indiferentemente do que acabe causando à equipe. Os outros Kage são contrários a decisão (bravos pelo fato de que A mais uma vez possui uma arma de destruição em massa escondida secretamente) e o ordenam a esperar por uma hora já que eles tinham a sensação de que Naruto podia impedir a queda da lua devido às suas ações anteriores na guerra. thumb|left|Toneri ativando o [[Modo de Chakra do Tenseigan.]] Enquanto isso, no recipiente de energia destruído, Toneri, estando furioso, consegue liberar o Tenseigan, permitindo-o a continuar com sua visão do Decreto Celestial. Toneri então invoca um golem gigante que batalha contra Kurama, enquanto ele desperta o Modo de Chakra do Tenseigan. Ele captura Hinata, arremessando-a para dentro de uma jaula para que a mesma pudesse vê-lo matar Naruto, o qual ele passou a desprezar ainda mais. Com um grande duelo se sucedendo, Toneri revela o seu novo poder para cortar a lua ao meio. Próximo ao fim do confronto, Naruto segura o pedaço remanescente do cachecol que Hinata havia feito para ele e aparentemente redireciona e canaliza o resto de seu chakra no seu punho direito e desfere um soco devastador, o qual é suficiente para enfraquecer Toneri e prendê-lo contra um muro, derrotando-o. Com sua derrota, Kurama usa esta chance para destruir a estátua com uma Bola da Besta com Cauda e permite Hinata recuperar o Byakugan de Hanabi. Apesar de sua derrota, Toneri se recusa a desistir e invoca todos os olhos de Byakugan ao seu redor para oferecê-lo poder para matar Naruto através da drenagem de seu chakra, mas Hinata o impede de continuar a absorver o seu chakra. Com Toneri incapaz de manter a sua forma, e prestes a se queimar devido ao sol, Naruto o salva. Com o tempo de uma hora decorrida, A prepara para disparar o canhão, mas B se recusa a matar Naruto e os outros, causando uma frustração em A. Por sorte, Kurama escreve na lua um símbolo de "Missão Comprida", algo que pertubou a raposa que admitiu que a sua caligrafia é péssima, significando que todos estavam seguros e que o desastre foi evitado. Uma declaração global é realizada, relatando que Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, e Sai tinham salvo o planeta da extinção. É revelado que, antes de retornar para Terra e de salvar Toneri, Hinata levou Toneri para vista da alma de Hamura e a verdade é revelada a ele. Vendo a tudo aquilo, Toneri se desculpa por suas ações e decide permanecer na lua como forma de reparação pelos seus pecados e promete que a lua jamais se aproximará da Terra novamente apesar de Naruto e Hinata oferecem a ele um lugar na Terra. thumb|Primeiro beijo entre Naruto e Hinata. Mais tarde, Hinata pergunta a Naruto sobre o cachecol que ele estava usando a pouco tempo atrás, para a qual Naruto revela que tinha sido tricotada por sua finada mãe para ele antes de seu nascimento, sendo este o motivo pelo qual Naruto estava sendo tão apegado àquele cachecol, deixando Hinata aliviada e constrangida por suas ações. Conforme todos voltavam para casa para levar Hanabi de volta, Naruto declara a Hinata que deseja passar o resto de sua vida com ela, fazendo-a chorar. Conforme eles saíam do portal, eles então observam as versões passadas de si mesmos, com as versões passadas de Naruto vestindo o cachecol vermelho que ela tricotou, enquanto corriam para fora da caverna de mãos dadas enquanto o portal desabava. Hinata cai mas é pega por Naruto que a diz para não largá-lo, para o qual ela alegremente declara que ela nunca desejou fazer isso e então eles voam para fora da caverna, deixando os outros para trás. Enquanto flutuavam pelo céu com a lua por trás deles, eles se encostam e realizam o seu primeiro beijo. O filme termina com uma série de cenas do casamento de Naruto e Hinata. As cenas então avançam para eles durante uma manhã tranquila com seus dois filhos, Boruto Uzumaki e Himawari Uzumaki que entusiasmadamente mandam seu pai a brincar com eles, instigando a alegre família para um confronto de bola de neve. Recepção Durante a sua primeira semana, The Last arrecadou ¥515 milhões (US$4.35 milhões). O filme faturou ¥1.29 bilhões após três semanas. Até o final de dezembro de 2014, o filme tinha arrecadado ¥1.75 bilhões (US$14.76 milhões), superando o seu antecessor como o filme de maior bilheteria da franquia."The Last -Naruto The Movie-" Becomes the Top-Grossing Film in the Franchise . Material Promocional * Retsu no Sho — um databook oficial do filme em edição limitada foi lançado para aqueles que assistiram o filme nos cinemas japoneses contendo um filme one-shot contendo um capítulo sobre a sua história. * No Final do Inverno — um CD musical de um personagem cantado por Nana Mizuki, a dubladora japonesa de Hinata, foi lançado com este filme. * Uma adaptação light novel, escrita por Maruo Kyōzuka, foi lançada em 8 de Dezembro de 2014 (ISBN 978-4-08-703339-7). Curiosidades thumb|Um anúncio do filme classificando-o como capítulo Número 699.5. * Assim como em Road to Ninja: Naruto o Filme, o manuscrito e o visual dos personagens foram originalmente criados por Masashi Kishimoto. Este filme é considerado como uma história romântica pelo autor do mangá, e, como admitido por ele, foi a realização de um sonho de Masashi Kishimoto. Como visto, o slogan do filme é "O último episódio, o primeiro amor" (最後の物語は、はじめての愛, Saigo no Episōdo wa, hajimete no ai). * Esse filme foi o primeiro da série a ter um enredo canônico oficial de Naruto, e, assim tem sua versão em mangá feita seguida do lançamento do filme. O filme mostra um momento ocorrido entre os capítulos numero 699 e 700.The Last: Naruto the Movie na Wikipedia Em um anúncio publicado juntamente com os dois capítulos finais, o filme foi oficialmente apelidado capítulo "Número 699.5". * A música tema para o filme é Estrela do Navio, executada pela Sukima Switch. * Ao final da reprodução do filme no Japão, foi anunciado que um novo filme exibindo o filho de Naruto, estrearia em 7 de Agosto de 2015. * Este filme e Naruto o Filme: Conflitos Ninjas no País da Neve, são os únicos filmes de Naruto que têm uma versão dublada em Português. Veja Também * Projeto Naruto Links externos * Website Oficial Referências Categoria:Filmes